


moonlight

by 96miju



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, Stargazing, anyways renjun and jeno are cute as always, jeno - Freeform, renjun - Freeform, soft, they should be sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96miju/pseuds/96miju
Summary: stargazing and confessions





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> im back again with another renjun and jeno fic because i love those two and its kinda like a cute birthday gift to me since my birthday is tomorrow, anyways sorry for any mistakes or if this just sucks its currently 3 am so yeah im sorry

Jeno has his back resting on the ground as he looks up towards the sky, it’s one in the morning and he’s on the roof of the dorms. yeah technically jeno should be sleeping like the rest of the dream members as they have schedule tomorrow, but these were his favorite times just everything about watching the stars and the moon is just so peaceful to him. It really isn’t a secret spot or anything as all the other members know of it but he’s the only one to come up here at this hour .. well him and one another person...

when he hears the door leading to the roof being close softly he doesn’t even spare a glance already knowing who it was 

“Hey” renjun says as he breathes into the cool night air as he plops down laying beside him

“Hey” jeno says back lips twitching upward into a small smile but still not looking at the other. 

renjun would join him like this, if he wasn’t able to sleep. Sometimes they stay silent and sometimes when they are feeling particularly chatty they would just talk about nothing and everything, about life about the group about how they miss their parents, just everything. Jeno enjoy this, it was like their secret time together only for them. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” 

jeno asks looking at him this time. renjun shakes his head no, turning his head to look back at him and that’s when jeno really takes in the others appearance, renjun is the prettiest thing jeno has ever seen, the moonlight making his skin glow looking very beautiful, his brown hair draped across his forehead hanging a little bit in front of his eyes but not too much so jeno could still see them and how pretty they looked. 

It’s not a secret , well to himself anyway, that jeno has a crush on renjun, he likes to think he’s always liked him in THAT way and it’s not like jeno tries to ignore his feelings but he doesn’t really try that hard to acknowledge them either but it has gotten worse when he and renjun started this whole routine at 1 am but jeno couldn’t confess, could he ? he didn’t even know if the other boy would like him back or if the other even liked boys for that matter. 

Jeno sighs and breaks eye contact with renjun looking back at the stars getting lost in his thoughts. They don’t speak for a while just laying together with their thought till 

“Hey, Renjun ” jeno’s voice was low and soft.

“Yeah?” 

“What do you think it feels like to be in love with someone?”

Renjun is silent for a minute not exactly caught off guard per say as they sometimes talk about stuff like this but he’s just trying to understand what jeno had just said. Renjun heartbeats picks up a little 

“I think…” he starts still hesitating , “I think it’s more of a quiet and slow process. When you fall in love with someone, I think it’s like a feeling of you like always wanting to be around that person or being willing to have them in your life forever .. or something like that.” 

He laughs nervously scratching the back of his head 

“Sorry, I guess I wouldn’t really know.” 

“no, I understand” jeno says quietly 

“You do?” Renjun says surprised leaning up so hes prop up on his hands looking at the other, jeno leans up too now sitting with his legs crossed looking back at him 

“Mm.” He nods. “It’s really is hard to understand I guess and I’m not really sure either, but I am sure that I get that feeling when I’m with you”

And if jeno wasn’t so nervous about his confession he would’ve laughed at renjun’s face, the Chinese boy has his mouth open in pure shock not knowing what to say but he doesn’t have to because jeno continues 

“And I know we are to young to even think about love but i know and I am really sure that I like you huang renjun, a lot” 

the boy still sitting in shock when he finishes, jeno feels better that he has now gotten that off his chest but when Renjun doesn’t say anything he get scared. is the other boy rejecting him? And before jeno can spill out apologizes and tell him to just forget the whole thing

renjun recovering from his words basically pounces on the slightly younger knocking Jeno down, kinda hard but the boy didn’t care at all, the only thing he could think about was renjuns lips on his making him melt. And just like that everything falls into place.  
   
Despite this being both of the boys first kiss, it feels nice and natural. Jeno moves his hands so that he can bring renjuns face closer to deepen the kiss. Both boys feeling like they are floating in the night sky.  
   
They don’t kiss for long renjun being the first the pull back looking into the the others eyes. stuttering out “I-I like you too lee jeno” 

“and i can’t believe I just kissed you. I feel like I’m dreaming” the Chinese boy adds  
   
“Yeah. Same” 

jeno says dazed still coming down from the kiss. renjun laughs making jeno laugh too, wow this can’t be real they both thought. But it is, and they end up laying back down, holding hands this time, under the night sky for a little while longer sharing small kisses before finally getting exhausted going back into their shared room too cuddle in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @kissuwus


End file.
